1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transformation apparatus, more particularly to a power transformation apparatus connected between DC light element and ballast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, using LED in place of the traditional fluorescent lamp is the current trend. Furthermore, the traditional fluorescent lamp is classified into two kinds: inductive ballast and electrical ballast. The inductive ballast is an inductance manufactured by entwining iron core. The iron core is composed of enamel insulated wire and Silicon steel. The electric light source is operated by the electrical ballast using electronic technology in order to produce an electronic apparatus for lighting. However, the AC power provided by the ballast couldn't be used in the DC light element (e.g., Light-Emitting Diode). A power transformation apparatus is needed to convert the AC power into the DC power. The DC power could be used in the DC light element, for example, the Taiwan's patent I401991 discloses a power transformation apparatus.
However, the first fluorescent imitating module and the second imitating module of the Taiwan's patent I401991 have a character of low impedance value (Usually less than 1Ω). As a result, when the power transformation apparatus of the Taiwan's patent I401991 is connected to specific types of the electrical ballast, the operation of the power transformation apparatus is easy to failure. For example, when the power transformation apparatus is connected to a pre-heated start ballast, the power transformation apparatus would be burned because the impedance value of the power transformation apparatus is too low. In addition, when the power transformation apparatus is connected to an instant start ballast, the first fluorescent imitating module and the second imitating module would easily be burned because the instant start ballast uses a high-voltage transient starting the lamb (the starting voltage is 800-4200V), and the first fluorescent imitating module and the second imitating module couldn't endure receiving a transient high-voltage. Furthermore, when the power transformation apparatus is connected to a rapid start ballast (the rapid start ballast keeps a low-voltage value), the first fluorescent imitating module and the second imitating module couldn't continue to light because they couldn't keep a low-voltage value.
Therefore, Applicant is going to improve the above power transformation apparatus in order to be operating properly when it is connected to the pre-heated start ballast, the instant start ballast, or the rapid start ballast.